bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Logo12/Your Obligatory Rethought thread.
Oh Cool, someone else has made a Joke blog about his departure. Why not make one about returning? #And yeah, our April Fool surprise is the return of Anon. I don't think I should do this. #And right, this incident actually caused Meta to return! This makes this post more awkward now. Hi. For all of these "rethought" thread, they're always either awkward reflections, or negative ones. I suppose I should do something like this anyway, but was rejected in my mind for many reasons: #Returning as Anon has left is nothing situationally advantageous for me. #Both of us leaving has just caused Meta to return as a manager! Now this makes my return more disadvantageous and impractical. #MrOAH mocking about inconsistent "leaving" will. #Anon, as of today, has actually unbanned himself here, and had used the rights to perform tricks. Now since we can't coexist, this is an even worse timing for me to post. #I'm freaking tired right now. But anyway, I kinda forced myself to do this, so whatever. Anyways, so some of you guys had already known, that I've left this wiki, and announced it in the Community Messages. Actually, the propenultimate message in the thread had already implied me leaving, as I went inactive for 2 days. But since Anon replied, I actually had to continue the argument, and officially announcing that I'm leaving. Right? Yeah, leaving. 1 day later I commented on a post. 2 days later added the suggested short list (codenamed "shit") and effectively stopped the thread, 3 days later I rearranged some rights, colors and tags. Then I went on with one check per 2-4 days, learning about how late one finds my departure, how Meta decided to return, etc. Around 10 days later I decided to post this thing, and 4 days ago I decided to post it today. All these planning. One thing is true though, I have lost interest in Bloons. Reading some webcomics, playing some emulated games, reaching my real life friends more, nothing is lost in terms of fun, and I can still fully spend my time (albeit sleeping 1-2 hours earlier). This place sure looked more of a community than an actual site about bloons for me a long time ago, but now, things happened, and I actually have lost feelings about this place. What does feeling mean anyway? Now there's one thing left I can do. Anon's presence has shown my failure to Management and stuff, so I don't think I will touch them anymore. We have Meta here! So what else for now? Programming. Probably only programming is left for me; my old computer that I used to store and extract sprites has been unused, so making sprite arts here is essentially making up shapes. Being more interested in raster arts (and linguistics), while sucking at them, I don't think I'll do them much either. So I can only program stuff. Either making a new tool, making a new Lua Module, or whatever-it-is, I may try to help. But for the others... leave that to Meta. At first I actually considered still lurking around as active as I can, whilst just not talking. Sure this is hard; without real communication I don't know whether if I really should delete Wacky's blog about Meta's return, nor could I tell Cupa about the notjoke template. That's why I've actually lost faith in return, and as of today, I could still have ignored this day (I told you I'm very tired right now) and post later (or never post this). Basically I've got rid of the habit of pulling out my phone every day to check activity here, so there's no actual need for me to stay. Still had to stabilize the management, I gave Tasty admin rights. Not sure if I should (and could, with my oh-so-cautious mind) demote Anon, but that's the most I can do. Still for now, I have a lot of ideas in fixing the problems. These may be used as reference or whatever, seeing if Meta will (or want to) take it: #Re-implement deletion system, started by one user and judge whether to speedy delete, delete, keep, speedy keep, move to blog, add to OP trash can (recent idea), etc. ... One so far. Can you guess which part of the above is real? Human Psychology is amazing! Category:Blog posts